


Heaven or Las Vegas

by orphan_account



Series: The Weeknd Agenda [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, Drabble, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe, sometimes, you need a bit of help when things get tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven or Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ending to all of my Nourry fic that coincide with [Pretty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1126459). I'm really happy about this. I hope you like it—it's Nouis' story.

_“…so baby let me kiss your inner thigh—let me kiss it for you. I can kiss it for you.”_

_—The Weeknd_

 

It’s one of those nights where Louis can't be in the same bed as Harry. He still has flashbacks to how terrible he treated the love of his life. He still hasn't gotten over how he acted in the past.

He walks into the living room and sits on the couch. Louis’ entire body is shaking as he cries.

_You'll never amount to anything, Harry. You're a fucking disgrace. Oh, you thought I actually loved you? How naïve could you possibly be!_

The voices keep taunting him. They keep reminding him that he was just like his father— _I'm paying for all my father's sins._ His father walked away when the going got tough just like he had done; that’s why he’s like this. He _is_ his father. All he did was hurt Harry and break his own heart in the process— _my serotonin **[1]** 's got a while to go; it's gone 'cause of you_. He doesn't get how Harry forgave him

_Maybe if you weren't such a faggot, I could love you, Harry._

He’s shaking violently now as Niall walks out of their shared room and sees the scene in front of him.

“I shouldn't even be here,” Louis squeaks out through his tears, his face in his palms, “I’m a fucking waste of space. I should just end my life. Everyone would be happier.”

“Lou…” Niall cries out, “don't say that, please.”

Louis turns around towards Niall as he walks into the room, sitting right next to him, holding him and shushing him.

“You mean so much to Harry and myself, Louis. You're our rock, babe. Please don't say you want t' hurt yourself,” Niall weeps out.

Louis begins to cry a bit more as the tears run down Niall’s face. _Niall should never cry; he’s too beautiful and amazing for that,_ he thinks to himself.

“I’m so sorry, Ni,” Louis cries again, “I just royally fucked up, and I just don’t get how you both could be so _understanding_. I’ve done nothing but hurt Harry. Why are you guys so nice and not yelling? Why was this so easy?”

Niall sniffles as he says, “Because Lou, when you’re so in love with someone, you forgive them for their flaws. We understood you because we all had our own demons. Plus, we knew you suffered enough. Yes, we’re damaged a bit, but who isn’t? We _love_ you—both Harry and I love you more than anything, and we're willing to be there and help.”

Niall is nothing but serious and determined. He wants—no, he _needs_ Louis to understand that no matter what happens, they are all in this together. The past is the past, and they've all suffered enough because of this.

“Lou, we both forgave you a long time ago; you need to forgive yourself,” Niall says.

Louis quiets down on crying and lays his head on Niall’s chest.

“I’ll try as hard as I can,” Louis whispers, “thank you so much for being here. Thank you for being my saviour, Ni— _I never prayed a moment in my life: I'm rewarded with you—_ you’re everything to me. You’re the saving grace I need when I cave in on myself. I love you so much.”

“Let’s go back to bed now, Lou,” Niall whispers into Louis’ hair, “he must be up, worried about us missing. You know how he gets.”

They both walk together back into the bedroom to see Harry still sound asleep.  Louis climbs his way next to Harry, being sandwiched in between Harry and Niall. As he turns his head, Niall leans over and kisses him. Louis lies with his head on Niall’s chest.

“I will always be here for you, so will Harry. We’re all in this together Lou,” Niall whispers softly, “we will always be a team. You’re important. Please don’t forget that. We’re in love with you.”

The last thought Louis has in his head is _I've been rewarded with you._

**\---**

_[1] serotonin **=**  happiness_

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how i did in the comments :D
> 
>  
> 
> _xx erin_
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/drounkinlou)  
> new tumblr: [here](http://curlyheadtwins.tumblr.com)


End file.
